


After the Dust Settles

by LadyKnightKatieofMasbolle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, F/M, Humor, My First Work in This Fandom, Relaxation, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightKatieofMasbolle/pseuds/LadyKnightKatieofMasbolle
Summary: Ron and Hermione speculate what Harry is up to after the Battle of Hogwarts.





	After the Dust Settles

Ron lays lengthwise on his parents' ancient sofa in the living room of The Burrow. His head rests comfortably in Hermione's lap as the dancing flames in the fireplace hypnotize him, reminding him of times long past of sitting in the Gryffindor common room. A small smile tilts his lips at the memories that pass by him.

He moves his head slightly to watch his girlfriend of two weeks. His heart still flutters whenever he realizes that he finally got his lioness. Hermione's bushy hair is tied back and she's wearing the pajama bottoms she stole from his dresser and never returned. He didn't mind. He liked it when she stole his clothes. She's reading a muggle book, something she calls fantasy, whatever that means.

Ron can't help but wonder what his best friend is getting up to. Harry had moved to Grimmauld Place just two days prior. Still. After spending nearly a year constantly together in a tent, two days seemed longer than it used to. 

Ron's eyes fall back to watching the fire. "Hey, 'Mione?"

"Mmm?" was her disinterested reply.

"What do you think Harry's doing?"

Hermione pauses to turn the page of her novel. "Probably Ginny."

It takes a moment for her words to make sense, but when they do Ron sits bolt upright screeching. " 'MIONE!"


End file.
